User talk:Laura steel
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to File:Saline solution.png! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 08:25, December 2, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure The fan fiction story idea you created has been moved to the Fanon wiki. That site is specifically set up for fan fiction. This wiki is for events actually seen in the episodes. The Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure is the same thing that an anonymous user has been repeatedly trying to add and had to be blocked for. You may or may not be the same person, but because you took the time to create something along with the category, I have moved it to the Fanon site. — RRabbit42 15:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction is not allowed here Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure is fan fiction and is not allowed here. — RRabbit42 03:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Blocked for a week When the block expires in a week, you may resume editing. But if you insist on adding fan fiction categories after you have been asked to stop, then the blocks will get longer each time you do this. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Two weeks Blocked for two weeks for same reason as before. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Blocked for a month Now blocked for a month, same reason as before. The blocks get significantly longer from here on out. Next will be two months, then six, then a year. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 3 months This account is now blocked for 3 months due to the exact same categories being created by another account, which leads me to believe you are trying to circumvent the block to promote your fan fiction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC)